


Something Old, Something New and Someones Screwed!

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock at the Phantomhive estate. Join us as Ciel prepares to marry the love of his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

> _You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_
> 
> _Elizabeth Middleford_
> 
> _And_
> 
> _Ciel Phantomhive_
> 
> _on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock_
> 
> _Phantomhive estate._

Ciel tossed the invitation to the side before turning to face the mirror behind him. He was dressed gallantly looking almost like a prince in a dark blue suit and polished cane in hand. The lace was white to match the gown Elizabeth would be wearing.

Yes, Elizabeth had asked for a white gown which was not traditional, but ever since Queen Victoria had worn a white gown for her own wedding everyone seemed to be doing it now. Ciel had not laid eyes on it yet, and she would probably have killed him if he had tried. Still along the same lines, since Victoria's daughter had played choral music during her processional everyone else wanted to do _that_  as well. Elizabeth was no exception. Wedding of their time (especially for nobles) was very competitive, everyone wanting to outclass the other, and not tolerating anything less than a quintessential day.

Though in truth while everyone seemed excited about this wedding, Ciel was probably the only person who was not, and considering how he got (well forced was the only appropriate word) into it he wasn't very happy.

"My my…don't we look handsome," said a voice from the doorway behind him and his eyes moved slightly up to see Sebastian in the mirror just above his shoulder.

"Has everything been prepared?" Ciel asked authoritatively.

"To your and Lady Elizabeth's precise specifications," Sebastian said bowing slightly with his gloved hand across his chest.

"…"

Sebastian walked over to him falling to his knees so he could better straighten Ciel's tie. "Could it be that my master is receiving pre-wedding anxieties?"

"Shut up," Ciel spat. "Of course I am not."

Sebastian rose to his feet. "Then shall I take the young master down the aisle to await his young bride?"

"Tsk," Ciel snapped. "I will head out when I am ready Sebastian."

"As you wish my Lord, we shall be eagerly anticipating your arrival," Sebastian said softly before bowing he turned to leave the room.

"Sebastian," Ciel called.

"Yes my Lord?" Sebastian asked turning around.

"The kiss…at the end…just what…am I supposed…"

"Could it be that my master has virgin lips?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Ugh," Ciel scoffed before sitting behind his desk. "If you're going to be gross about it then just go."

Though Sebastian did not go, he instead walked over to Ciel pulling him back to his feet.

"When your bride arrives and you have said your I dos, the priest will say, "you may now kiss your bride." At that point you shall lift her veil and take her face in your hands," Sebastian said as his gloved hands came up cupping Ciel's chin softly. "You shall look her in the eyes, whisper something loving and softly place your lips to hers. Move them in a rhythmic motion like that of ocean waves beating against the shore."

Then Sebastian's lips softly crashed against his own beginning a soft waltz of mouths that followed a pattern very much like waves crashing on a shore. Sebastian pulled away softly and Ciel stared at him, his eyes as blue as the sea, eyes which his butler had been admiring until.

WHACK!

"I do not remembering asking you to kiss me!" Ciel snapped. "An explanation would have been adequate."

"My apologies," Sebastian said the side of his face slightly red. "Then I shall adjourn from the room to tend to preparations. Come when you are ready, but do remember you must arrive before Lady Elizabeth."

With that Sebastian was gone, and Ciel turned to look out the window behind his desk. Everyone seemed to be there…

_Just how had he gotten himself into this mess?_


	2. A Prince to Save the Princess

_Oh yes...he remembered now..._

Ciel took another sip of tea as Arthur DeLamore sneered from the armchair across from him. Sebastian was as refilling his cup.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings but the fact is you are far too young to be in charge of the things you govern…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "In other words you want me to turn my companies over to you."

"You must understand your age makes you unqualified to appreciate the amount of work that is required to be in charge of your businesses. The Queen has respectfully requested you turn your companies over to me until you are eighteen, or you get married."

"She trusts me to end the misfortunes plaguing London but won't trust me to be in charge of a few corporations," Ciel sighed more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Sorry?" Arthur said. "I didn't catch that…"

"My master is an incredibly well rounded man, and his studies in economics and politics have been improving with every class. I assure you Monsieur DeLamore my master can handle the governing of his companies," Sebastian said respectfully.

"Well that is your opinion butler, but it is not the Queens…and she insists that it be turned over to me…just until young Ciel is old enough to take on those…responsibilities."

"Never mind," Ciel said softly.

"My Lord?" Sebastian turned to him questionably.

"If that's what the Queen desires I shall do so of course," Ciel answered.

"Great, I shall personally bring the paperwork over tomorrow morning," Arthur said happily rising to his feet. With that he left the room as though he couldn't leave fast enough.

"Interesting," Sebastian said smiling. "I highly doubt it is his intentions to return the companies once you are grown…"

"I doubt it as well…but I have to do what the Queen desires even if I don't agree."

"Or there is another option," Sebastian said slyly gathering up the tea cups to clean them.

"What?"

"To prove you are indeed old enough, taking a wife would be the best course of action."

"…"

"Well why not?" Sebastian asked taking his silence to mean "no." "You are at the youngest legal age you can be at to be wed."

Ciel spun his chair around so he was hidden from Sebastian. "I was thinking you could kill him."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" Sebastian asked spinning his chair around. "He is far too close to the Queen…and if he mysteriously died especially after making the request of obtaining your companies it would be too suspicious."

"But you could do it correct?" Ciel asked softly.

"I am merely saying that it is not necessary…but I will do whatever you command," Sebastian said grinning.

"…" Ciel stared up at him for a moment before sighing. "Prepare the carriage Sebastian, and take me into town."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Do you see anything you like?" asked the shopkeeper.

Ciel glared up at him before staring back down at the glass case. "Let me see that one…"

The shopkeeper pulled out the ring Ciel had pointed to allowing him to examine it more closely.

"The best one in the shop Earl," he said happily at the prospect of making his first sale in days. "You have an eye for fine things."

Ciel stared down at the ring with a listless expression. It wasn't good enough.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel turned to find Sebastian holding a ring in his hands and holding it just so that the light caught every one of its striking features. The ring was of a flower which had diamond pedals and in the dead center was a gorgeous emerald.

"I should think this will do nicely to bring out the colors of Lady Elizabeth's eyes," he said.

"How did you get that out of my case?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Will it do bocchan?" Sebastian asked completely ignoring him.

"Eh," Ciel nodded.

"It was locked," the shopkeeper said disbelievingly.

Sebastian turned to him registering his presence at last. "We shall be taking this, I believe you will find the amount in this bag more than sufficient to pay for it. Good day to you."

Ciel was already at the door waiting for Sebastian to open it as the shopkeeper weighed the money in his hand apparently content.

"Lady Elizabeth will be pleased with your choice young Earl," the shopkeeper said grinning.

"Why do you assume the ring is for Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel asked without looking at him, he took the ring from Sebastian placing it within his pocket.

"Oh…it's…not? Forgive me…I assumed—"

"Tsk, of course it is. I am merely pointing out you should not assume things. Rely on facts, presumptions are for the uneducated," Ciel said before leaving through the door Sebastian held open for him.

The shopkeeper turned back to stare down at the glass of the case the ring had been in. "It's…it's not even broken…how?"

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian were on their way to Elizabeth's estate the carriage rocking as he went up the gravel road.

"May I ask my Lord how you intend to ask her?"

"I believe the standard 'will you marry me?' will be sufficient," Ciel said.

"I see," Sebastian said leaning back and turning to stare out the window. Ciel could see the cogs working in his head, and it aggravated him that Sebastian wasn't sharing his thoughts.

"Tsk, well how would you do it?" Ciel snapped.

"Oh I doubt you would want this lowly servants opinion," Sebastian said placing a had respectfully on his chest and bowing his head lightly.

Ciel rested his head on his fist looking even more upset if it were possible. "Sebastian!" he snarled threateningly.

"Well if you insist," Sebastian said smiling. "I do believe she would enjoy something less…standard."

"…"

Sebastian smiled. "Something stimulating or unanticipated would be agreeable. Roughly along the lines of placing the ring in her drink so that—"

"She will choke on it? Sebastian if I was going to have someone choke on this band I would have much preferred to place it in Monsieur DeLamore's drink. There might still be time for that course of action…"

"Perchance that was a bad example," Sebastian said and for once he wasn't smiling, but his thoughts were creeping to his demonic skills arsenal and plan was forming in his mind.

"I just desire to have this entire ordeal over with," Ciel said monotonously.

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

"CIEL!" Elizabeth squealed running into the room to meet them she threw her arms around him happily. "YOU ALMOST NEVER COME TO VISIT ME!"

"Yes…well. There is a matter to which I needed to bring to your attention, if you would accompany me on a picnic and dress in some nice attire I—"

Before he had finished she had disappeared in a puff of smoke heading up the stairs she went into her room closing the door. Her servant Paula hastily followed and within a minute or two Lady Elizabeth had left her room descending the stairs arriving at the bottom.

"I am ready," she said happily, as she stood dressed in her most formal dress she wore a smile that could attract men thither, a smile that flew entirely under the notice of her young fiancé. Her ensemble was as red as blood, her tresses as gold as sunshine and her eyes as green as the summer leaves. She was a most striking girl, a fact in which all and sundry were aware, solely excluding Ciel.

"Um…wonderful. Let's go then," Ciel said turning immediately.

"Don't…don't you want to say something about my dress?" Elizabeth asked spinning slowly so he could see every part of it.

"It's nice, let's go."

With a slightly defeated look she followed Ciel from the manor.

"No no," Sebastian said placing his finger to his lips. "This will not do at all bocchan."

* * *

"Oh Ciel, it's so pretty. The sun is shining, and everything is perfect."

Sebastian was a short distance away preparing their food and making everything…perfect.

"Sebastian is it ready yet?" Ciel asked not wanting to ask Elizabeth before they ate, and he was getting anxious. This was merely a formality as they were already engaged but it was only polite to ask properly.

"Almost bocchan," Sebastian said smiling.

"What is that smirk for Sebastian?" Ciel asked annoyed that everyone was so happy.

"Nothing at all bocchan."

Suddenly a scream erupted through the air like a clap of thunder. It sounded like a war cry and indeed four men rushed from the forest edge towards them. Ciel sighed. Muggers…in broad day light, and a wide open field? How strange…

"Sebastian take care of—"

Ciel turned to find Sebastian was gone! "Sebastian?"

"AHHH!" Elizabeth screamed clinging to Ciel's arm fearfully as the men surrounded them. "Ciel!"

Ciel stood up with the girl at his arm, and in a commanding voice he asked, "What business do you have here?"

"We want the girl!"

Immediately one of the men reached out pulling Elizabeth from him, and when he tried to grab her he was punched hard in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried helpless as she was slung over the shoulder of her captor and carried off. Laughing the three other men followed.

Ciel pulled himself onto his knees looked up at an outstretched gloved hand awaited to help him to his feet. "Sebastian! Where were you?"

"I was bringing you one of Elizabeth's mares bocchan."

"Elizabeth was kidnapped," Ciel said. "How could you just leave?"

"I thought you might like something to rescue Lady Elizabeth with," Sebastian said after helping Ciel to his feet he handed him the reins of a stallion.

"You went to get a horse before she was even kidnapped! Why didn't you just—" Ciel stopped the situation suddenly dawning on him.

Sebastian smiled. "I hired them. Will it not be a lovely proposal if given after you have rescued Lady Elizabeth from what would otherwise have been a horrific fate?"

"You hired them?" Ciel snapped. "Just how much did you pay them?"

"Oh do not concern yourself with that now bocchan, they're getting away. Mount your steed and save your princess," Sebastian said.

One thing Sebastian knew Ciel would never do is sit down and order him to save Elizabeth, because Elizabeth was his fiancé and dear cousin. It was his job, though Sebastian was quite sure he could catch hell from his young master for setting all this up.

Ciel furiously grabbed the reins and mounted the stallion.

"Oh, you might want this, my Lord," Sebastian said holding out a sword. Ciel scoffed.

"How medieval, that is so cliché. I would much prefer to solve this with modern technology," he said pulling his gun out from within his tailcoat. "Ya!"

Spinning the horses' head around he took off after Lady Elizabeth, and Sebastian watched him ride off. Smiling he jumped into the forest and followed from tree limb to tree limb. It was the Prince's job to rescue the Princess, but Sebastian would be there to save the Prince should he fall into trouble…

* * *

Ciel's mind was going off on a tangent cursing Sebastian for being so senseless. How was having Elizabeth get abducted supposed to make this an incredible proposal! Now he just had more difficulties to contend with…and damn that Sebastian! What an idiot!

Ciel took off on horseback after the  _supposed_  kidnappers. They weren't doing a very good job of hiding their tracks and besides, they were on foot. Traveling by horseback gave Ciel an extra advantage. It didn't take long for Ciel to catch up to them.

"Oy!" Ciel shouted as soon as he spotted one of the men.

Stupidly the man stopped and turned. Ciel spun the horse head around aiming his gun, he shot him smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

Elizabeth screamed. She was in the arms of a man not too far ahead. A man whom Ciel noticed was aiming his own gun straight at him.

"CIEL!"

CRACK! The bullet flew from the gun, but never reached Ciel despite the perfect aiming of the gun's handler.

Ciel's horse was going by him, and quick as lightning he snatched Elizabeth up.

The remaining three men formed a triangle around the two of them.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called knowing he could hear. "Kill these men!"

Sebastian smiled.  _I won't always be around to kill the people you want dead you know, what a…child_.

Though regardless, an order was an order. He jumped down from the trees removing a revolver from within his waistcoat. Of course, Sebastian would not normally kill people in this way. Though Lady Elizabeth could not bear witness to how he really killed people. Well, it would actually be bad for Lady Elizabeth to bear witness to just this…she had already seen one death today.

As though Ciel had read his mind He threw his cloak around her eyes shielding her from view. Three shots later…the men were dead.

"WHAA!" Elizabeth wailed after Ciel and Sebastian had escorted her away from the corpses.

"Now now, a lady should not be crying like that. Here dry your tears," Ciel said holding his folded handkerchief out to her.

She took it and unfolded it in order to blow her nose only to find a ring roll out into her gloved hand.

"Ciel…what's this?" Elizabeth asked.

Ciel looked down, immediately cursing Sebastian in his head even before Sebastian had taken a step forward and said, "My, that looks like a wedding ring Lady Elizabeth."

Her eyes lit up, and strangely all emotions of terror from the episode earlier flew from her expression. "Oh Ciel is it for real!"

Scoffing at Sebastian's actions he took the ring from her falling to one knee, "Lady Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"Oh yes! Yes! I do! I do forever and for always!" she said falling to her knees to and throwing her arms around her beloved Ciel.

So the bodies were taken care of and Elizabeth returned to her manor with the thrilling tale of heroism her fiancé had displayed as well as a shiny new rock for her left hand. On the carriage ride home Ciel scolded Sebastian for hiring those men, and for sneaking the ring in his handkerchief.

"What girl would not wish for the love of her life to rescue her and then propose in an unexpected way? Also I kept it in the lines of…standard."

"Standard!" Ciel snapped. "Just what about that was standard? And besides, did you ever think that I might have had something planned?"

"Why no I did not," Sebastian answered truthfully. He could not lie to his master. "My apologies my Lord…did you?"

"…"

* * *


End file.
